


Torturous Ceremony

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Short fluffy one-shot of Loki and reader during Thor and Jane's wedding.





	Torturous Ceremony

“This is nauseating,” Loki complains, looking on his brother and Jane swaying in the center of the dance floor.

“I think it’s rather sweet,” Y/N responds, linking her arm with his and leaning her head against his shoulder.

“Sickeningly so,” he adds pinching the bridge of his nose. “This event could use a little more excitement.” A green glow starts to emit from his hand before Y/N quickly smacks it down.

“Knock it off,” she hisses, “Let them enjoy their day. Mischief managed Loki.”

He rolls his eyes dramatically and wraps one arm around her waist, “How long will you continue quoting those movies to me?”

Y/N smiles wide, a hint of mischief in her own eyes. “Oh darling I’ve been quoting them since I read the first book as a child. So the answer to your question?  _Always_.”

A sound a discontent comes from his throat as his attention goes back to the pair on the dance floor. “I don’t understand the fascination with these torturous ceremonies.”

“Then why, pray tell, have you asked me to engage in one of our own next month Mr. Odinson?” She asks lifting a brow.

“That my dear,” he answers turning to face her with both arms wrapping around her waist. “Is because the evil sorceress before me stole my heart and refuses to give it back. Quite the nuisance really.”

“Is that right?” She questions quietly. A slow trail of blue magical energy beginning to twine itself up his leg. “But that’s not quite so bad is it? I can think of far worse fates,” she whispers seductively into his ear before placing a kiss to his throat as the energy reaches it’s destination between his legs.

A soft groan comes from his lips as his eyes close and his breathing increases. Leaning into her, he finds himself falling forward as she steps out of his grasp, the magical energy immediately dispelling.

“But if that’s how you truly feel love, I’m sure there are a few single men here that would enjoy being under my ‘spell,’” she smirks as she begins to walk away from him.

The sound of a growl comes from behind her, causing her to look back and notice his absence before colliding with him suddenly in front of her.

Immediately he pulls her into his arms and presses a passionate kiss to her lips, her arms going up to wrap around him and her lips eagerly returning it.

When their lips finally part, Loki presses his forehead to hers and sighs quietly, “It’s a spell I never want to escape.”

She smiles back at him, before the both of them freeze as a spot line shines down on them.

“And introducing to the dance floor, the Best Man and Maid of Honor, Loki and Y/N!”

The pair turn their gaze to the crowd that now has their undivided attention on them. Thor and Jane smile from the dance floor, a laugh from Jane finally breaking their trance.

Y/N springs out of Loki’s grasp, putting her hand in his as she smiles back at the crowd, “I believe that’s our cue darling.”

“It would appear so,” he responds, his cheeks slightly reddened, he raises her hand to the air before escorting her to the dance floor.

Her arms quickly snake around his waist, and her head onto his shoulder as they sway in time to the music, the whispers in the background fading from their consciousness.

“One more month until it’s us, mischief,” she whispers into his ear.

He nods, gently pulling her in closer, “One more month until you make me the luckiest man in the nine realms and become my wife.”


End file.
